Malfoy's Heir
by Juanita Snape
Summary: Summer before 7th year, Hermiones life changes...forever
1. The Summer

I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS..THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING  
  
Chapter One of Malfoy's Heir  
  
The Summer  
  
Hermione Granger woke up and looked around and noticed she was somewhere she didn't know. It was cold, and damp and felt like she was in a dungeon. Where am I? she asked herself. She was sitting on a cot with forest green silk sheets, with silver trimming. On the corner of the sheet was an embroidered 'M'. What could that be? Where am I? she thought. She took in her surroundings and noticed there were no windows, and it was cold. There was a single light in the corner of the room on an end table, which didn't look friendly. She curled up under her blanket, hoping this was a dream, and made herself go back to sleep.  
  
A few hours later, she heard voices outside her door. She reached for her wand that was always in her pocket. She pulled it out with a deathly grip and waited. The door opened, and someone walked in. She couldn't tell who it was, except that they had silver eyes, and blonde hair. Where have I seen those eyes before? The blonde hair, I know that hair. Think Hermione, think! Finally it dawned on her. The 'M' on the silk sheets, the forest green color it was, with silver trim, Slytherin colors, who else? She was at Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Malfoy...why am I here? What do you want with me?" Hermione asked the figure who was in the black robes.  
  
She knew who it was now, it was the 'famous' Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Granger, it seems you're not so imperceptive after all. I can see you know who I am, and where you are. Why should I answer your questions?" he asked her, with the famous Malfoy sneer, that he had learned from none other than Luicus Malfoy, his father.  
  
"Well, you're holding me against my will, I, for one, think I deserve to know why the hell I am here!" she said, getting angry and jumping off the bed towards him.  
  
"Hey mudblood you better watch out, my father will have your arse, or should I say, your father?" Draco asked with a smug look.  
  
"You bastard! Where am I? Your bastard of a father is in no way shape or form, mine! What are you talking about?" she asked, stepping back a little, a little confused, which showed on her face.  
  
Draco got great amusement from the confused look on her face, and simply said, "Sit, Hermione. I will explain."  
  
Wow, he actually sounded nice to me Hermione thought, but should I listen to him? Against her better judgement, she sat on the cot anyway. It was pushed up against a wall. She leaned up against the wall and looked at Draco. "Okay, I am sitting, why am I here? And why is he my father too?"  
  
"Look, Hermione-"  
  
"Well, that's a first, first name basis now?" she asked with a smug look  
  
"Don't be smug. When we are alone, I will call you Hermione. I don't see why I need to be mean to you. Anyway, my father was given orders to wed a muggle, when my mother died, by none other than Lord Voldemort."  
  
Hermione had received no effect from the name; since Harry used the name so much; she became used to it. "How did your mother die?"  
  
"I'll answer that later, just listen now." Draco waited for her nod and then continued. "Now, Voldemort decided that my father needed to marry a muggle. Voldemort needed an heir, and to get that heir he needed to marry someone who gave birth to a great wizard. So Voldemort decided your mother would be best, since she gave birth to you. Voldemort has given credit to Harry's victories over him to you. He said, you planned everything. My father is to have your mother produce the heir of Voldemort. My father would turn your mother to the dark side; she would take the dark mark, and would have Voldemort's heir. Does this make sense?"  
  
"Yes, but what about my father? Where is he?"  
  
"Ah, well, with a few memory charms your father knows of you, he knows your mother, but he simply thinks she left him for another man, which in reality she did. Oh, and my mother died during a raid, she was injured badly and wanted to end her life, she didn't want the pain. So my father did the simple Avada Kedavra curse on her."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry." she said, and gave him a hug. Draco was stiff at first, but gave her a hug back. "Now, to get this heir, couldn't he just have of taken me?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Well, he could have, but he would have had to made you willing. If not he would have had to kill you after. He doesn't like to kill for the hell of it; he just kills when he needs to make a point. If he can get your mother to openly have sex with him, and produce the heir, all will be good. You get to keep your mother, Voldemort gets his heir, and my father has a wife. Oh, and I get a stepsister." Draco said with a smug face, "yes, Hermione you're my stepsister now...I meant to talk to you about this."  
  
"Oh no. What?"  
  
"Well you see, when people get married it's not like the muggle world. When someone gets married and their spouse has children they need to be adopted by the man to get the man's last name. Well here-"  
  
"I automatically get your last name?" she said, with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Uh, yes. Don't look so horrified. Hermione Malfoy, nice ring to it!" Draco said, looking at Hermione strangely.  
  
"Malfoy, don't look at me like that you like you're going to-"  
  
"Do this?" Draco said as he leaned in closer cupping the side of her face with his hand and kissed her. He kissed her softly first, and slowly brought his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Hermione at first didn't kiss back. Is this legal? Can you kiss your sister? she thought. Well, he is not my real brother. She then slowly lay down and kissed him back. He was now on top of her, and things were getting hot. "Draco, we should stop." Hermione said in between breaths.  
  
"Yeah, we should." Draco said, but didn't get off her. "But, I don't want to."  
  
"Draco...we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Sure we should, we're humans," he simply said, as he started to kiss her again. As he was kissing her he got her dress off, and threw it on the floor. He stopped kissing her, long enough to get his shirt and cloak off, and to look at her body. "Amazing, you are amazing." He looked at her again, and started to kiss her.  
  
He slowly moved from kissing her lips to her throat and then her breast, she moaned under his kiss and he smiled. 'Oh, this is gonna be good' he thought. He slowly took off his pants, and threw them on the floor. The only things that were separating them were their underclothes. He undid her bra and looked at her breast.He started to slowly suck on one, and she moaned again.  
  
"Draco, now. Draco!" she said, still moaning.  
  
He knew exactly what she wanted and he slid off her underwear. He then side of his boxers, and she could feel him on her thigh. He then slipped a finger inside of her, and she started to moan. He could feel her body building up, and he stopped.  
  
"You bloody bastard, don't stop! Oh, please don't stop!" Hermione said, practically begging him.  
  
"Oh, but Hermione I should. Why shouldn't I?" Draco said, positioning himself on top of her. She just moaned in response. He then adjusted his hips to hers, and slid inside her. He started slowly but then moved faster, until she moaned and let go, and so did he. He then rolled off her, and collapsed next to her on the bed.  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Don't speak, go to sleep. I must leave. I will bring you food down every day, but you will not be able to leave this room for two weeks. I can't tell you why, you just can't I'm sorry." He then kissed her, and left before she could say another word.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
For the next two weeks, he brought her food, like he promised, and would tell her what was happening in the wizarding world, but would not answer any of her questions.  
  
It finally became time when she could leave. He brought her down a heavy dress that was forest green, which brought out the color in her eyes. She put it on, and Draco did a simple spell to make her curls fall softly on her shoulders. "How...where...-"  
  
"I used to do my mum's hair, don't worry. Let's go, they are waiting."  
  
"Who's waiting?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Draco offered her his arm, and they left the dungeon. She thought hopefully the last time I'll be down here. It was a long walk, and she couldn't wait for it to end. They finally entered a room, where an ugly man, if you could call it that, with red eyes, was waiting for them. Must be Voldemort she thought. She looked around and noticed a few Death Eaters there also. She could tell who three of them were. Lucius, Wormtail, and Snape? she said a little shocked. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she could tell by that look that she could trust Snape.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our main guest. Do have a seat, dear?" Voldemort said, motioning for her to sit in the chair next to him.  
  
"Of course. Why am I here?" Hermione asked, looking at the six men who were all looking at her. No that isn't a man, that is my mother!  
  
"Mum?" she asked, getting up, and walking over toward her.  
  
Her mother looked at her oddly, and turned to Lucius, "Who is this girl? Why did she call me mum?"  
  
"She fell, and hit her head. She's has been out of it for some time. Don't worry, she is just someone we found outside. You wanted us to take care of her, so we have." Luicus said, comforting his wife.  
  
"No! You lying bastard! You know she's my mother! Why doesn't she know who I am? WHY?!" Hermione said, and she slid down on the floor and started to cry. The last person she expected to comfort her did.  
  
"Dear, don't fear. Everything will be explained. Please have a seat next to our kind Lord." Snape said, and helped Hermione to her seat. He then whispered in her ear as he was helping her sit down, "When you return to Hogwarts, I will explain everything that is not told here. Don't fear, you are safe." With that, he gave her a smile and walked away.  
  
"Dear, do not cry. All will be explained. We could not have the wizarding world know-" Voldemort started, and turned to Luicus, "take her out of here, please?" motioning to his Luicus's wife.  
  
"Yes, sir. Your wife will be waiting in your room." Luicus said, taking Voldemort's wife.  
  
"Whoa! I thought she married Malfoy. You mean, you're my father?!" Hermione said, looking at Voldemort.  
  
"My dear, my dear. Do calm down. Things have changed, and we couldn't have her marrying Luicus. We needed her to marry me. That would make you my daughter. She does not remember who you are, because I have put memory charms on her. I can't have her knowing who you are just yet. Snape, if you would please, give her the potion." Voldemort said, as Snape walked over and handed Hermione a greenish potion.  
  
"What is this?" she said, looking at it. This looks like that potion that tells you if you're pregnant, OH GOD! Me and Draco, oh no! She realized and had a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Just take it dear, I can tell by your expression you realized what it is," Voldemort said.  
  
Hermione lifted the potion jar up to her lips, and swallowed it all. She could feel the potion in her body. She saw herself starting to glow a light blue. Oh god she thought.  
  
"Wonderful! Draco, if I must say, you are going to be the father of a baby boy. Choose the name wisely," Voldemort said, turning to Hermione. "You will marry Draco, not now of course, after your seventh year at Hogwarts, which will start in two and a half months. Draco, take her to your room, have her lie down. Snape, we have to discuss Hermione's stay during school."  
  
"You can't make me marry him!" Hermione said, stunned that her voice got the better of her.  
  
"Oh, you see. I can, and I will. I am your father now. You will listen, and do as I say, do you understand me?" Voldemort said.  
  
"No, you can't make me!" Hermione said, thinking, he can't hurt me I'm pregnant.  
  
"You foolish girl, I know what you are thinking, you are not so far along in your pregnancy that I can hurt the baby. You will learn. Crucio! Cruico! Cruico!" Voldemort said, with a cruel laugh.  
  
Hermione curled into a ball, and was twitching from the pain. She had never felt anything like this. She tried to reach out for Draco, but saw that he was being held back by Wormtail. "You bastard, rot in hell!" she screamed at Voldemort.  
  
"Child, you will learn. Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Do not answer back to your father!"  
  
Hermione twitched in more pain, and tried to move her way across the room, she couldn't see anyone anymore, and the room was spinning. She wasn't going down without a fight. "You bastard!" you pulled out her wand, that everyone forgot that she had and screamed, "CRUCIO!" at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort got hit in the chest, and only felt a short amount of pain. "You rotten little bitch. You will pay! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled in anger.  
  
With all the anger he put into the spell, it came out ten times worse then the first ones. Hermione screamed out in pain, and started to twitch uncontrollably. Her body was lifted off the ground and twitched in the air. Her body bent forward, and she was screaming in pain. Voldemort still had his wand in hand and could make the pain last as long as he wanted. He wouldn't stop unless she begged. He could tell she was in a lot of pain, and he had enough of a heart to care. He decided that if she didn't beg in three minutes he would stop. She was his daughter after all.  
  
Hermione was still twitching in the air, and everyone looked on in horror. What is he doing? Why is he hurting her like this? This had better not hurt my baby! Draco thought. "Master, this won't hurt my baby right?"  
  
"No child, it won't. She needs to be set in her place," Voldemort said, with a sick laugh.  
  
Hermione couldn't hold on to it anymore, she reached out for Draco, but couldn't reach. "Please...Draco...make it stop..." she said to him in between breaths.  
  
"I can't, Hermione, only Lord Voldemort can." Draco said even though he wished he could.  
  
She then turned to Voldemort, with a simple "Sto-" but couldn't finish the word because her world turned black, and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Well that was a lesson learned. Snape, get her potions to heal her pain. She may be stubborn, but she is my daughter. She will be treated like she is. Draco, take her to your room. Snape will bring the potions. Go!" Voldemort said.  
  
Draco quickly picked Hermione up, and carried her to his room. He waited for about twenty minutes before Snape came with the potions. Snape pointed to one that was purple, "This will wake her up, and the pink one will heal all her pain and any injuries. Talk to her, teach her. She doesn't need to go through that again."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." Draco said, and shut the door as Snape left to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco then walked over to an unconscious Hermione, and sat her up. He opened her mouth and put the potion in her mouth. He made sure she swallowed it, and waited for it to take effect.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and looked around. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it's me."  
  
"Oh, thank god. Oh, the pain," she said, and she tried to touch his face.  
  
He could see the tears in her eyes. "Hermione, shh, it is okay. Everything will be fine. Take this potion, the pain will go. Please, just take it."  
  
Hermione did and swallowed the potion. She could feel the pain going, and she shot up and stood up. Her knees couldn't hold her weight yet and she started to fall. Draco swiftly ran over and caught her.  
  
He sat Hermione on the bed. "Babe, you can't walk yet. Your body is weak, give it time."  
  
"Oh my god! I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Babe, I know. It's going to be ok. I promise you." Draco said, and looked at her. "I will not let anything happen to you. Go to sleep, you need rest. We have a lot to figure out in the next week."  
  
For the next two and a half months, Draco told Hermione everything she needed to know, and they figured out what they would do when they went back to Hogwarts. Hermione was going to be Head Girl, and Draco Head Boy, so they had nothing to worry about with seeing each other. Their rooms would be in the same tower, and they would basically have their own house. They would have a common room, and a little sitting area. They would also have a fireplace and they even got the privilege of having their own house elf. Hermione didn't like that very much, but she would deal with it.  
  
Their rooms would be up a flight of steps, and the rooms would be across the hall. They decided that once the baby was born they would change Hermione's room to the baby's room, and Hermione would move into Draco's room. They had owled Dumbledore about everything, and he had agreed. Dumbledore knew everything that was going on, and knew it wasn't a careless mistake Hermione made, so he allowed her to keep her Head Girl duties, and decided it would work out best if Draco kept his Head Boy duties too.  
  
"Draco, did you ever wonder what we would name our child?" Hermione asked Draco, as she sat in the bed next to him. Both of them had gotten to know each other pretty well, and decided to stay close during school. Hermione learned the hard way to never get on Draco's bad side.  
  
"Draco, I don't want to go, please don't make me. I'm not going to a Death Eater meeting. No I will not go!" Hermione said getting angry.  
  
"You will go, and I will make you go!" Draco said, and with one swift movement he had Hermione pinned up against the wall. "Now do you understand? You will go, got it?"  
  
"No, I don't want to. Draco, don't make me!"  
  
Slap. He had hit her across the face, she was a little startled but she didn't let the shock show, "Fine, whatever, just get off me you bastard."  
  
"Just remember, you do as I say." Draco said, and he walked out of the room and got something to eat. He felt some guilt but she needed to be put in her place. After all his father did it to his mother when she was alive right? So it had to be right, so he could do it to Hermione too.  
  
Draco was scary when he was angry, and Hermione learned to not fight.  
  
"You know, I 've been thinking. How about Jonathan? It's a nice name, I like it."  
  
"Jonathan James? I like that. Plus, I like Jonathan too."  
  
"Well then Jonathan James it is." Draco said to Hermione. He gave her a kiss, and he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
The night before they were to leave for the Hogwarts Express, Hermione was in Draco's bed. They were expected to stay in the same bed because they were to get married, and she was pregnant. Hermione was showing a little and Draco was running his hand over her stiff belly where the baby was.  
  
"It's amazing. I'm going to be a dad." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, and me a mum. Who would expect you would be the dad?"  
  
"Oh, well I always knew I would be." Draco said, grinning.  
  
"Aren't you smug, Mr. Malfoy? Draco, promise me you won't be mean to me in school. Promise me you won't let that sleaze bag hang on you. Please, don't ignore me. We our Head Girl and Head Boy, we have privileges. We can sit where we want in class, and in the great hall. Don't leave me alone."  
  
"Honey, don't worry. Pansy? That sleaze bag will not touch me, I hate her. You have my permission to smack her if she touches me. You are going to be my wife. I promise, don't worry. I will not leave you, and I will be there for you. Okay?"  
  
"Hey, Draco, I just realized something. Don't you think I am showing a little, too much by almost three months? I don't think it is normal for me to show this much. We need your father to come in here; I need to ask him a few questions. Please get him." Hermione said, looking at her round, hard belly.  
  
Draco did as Hermione asked, even though he was a bit curious as to what she wanted to ask his father, he went and got him anyway. He found his father sitting in their library reading a Dark Arts book, which was not uncommon for him.  
  
"Father, Hermione wants to speak to you. She is very. concerned. Please come." Draco said, pleading with his father.  
  
Lucius put down the book and looked at his son. "Very well, I will come. Is she in your room?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Draco followed his father to his room, and sat down on a chair just inside of his room, which happened to be his desk chair. He watched his father walk over to the bed and sit down. Wow I have never seen him this nice, wow he is in a good mood.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Luicus asked her gently, even though he was a bit angry to be bothered while he was reading.  
  
"Well, sir, do you think I am a little too big for almost three months? Do you think that possibly, there could be twins? I know there is a history of twins in my family, so I am wondering. Do you have anything that can tell me?" Hermione asked, shyly.  
  
"Why yes. Lay back, I will perform a spell. Draco, please hold her hand." Draco did as his father said, and waited. "Pragnatice!" Lucius said.  
  
Hermione then started to glow a light blue, and then a light pink. Lucius and Draco sat in amazement and Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Twins! Oh my god, twins!  
  
"Well, Hermione, you were right. You are giving birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Notify that crack-head of a headmaster of yours. Goodnight children. Oh, and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you suspect that you were too big for three months? Most women can't tell they are pregnant untill their fourth or fifth month."  
  
"Oh, well my aunt had twins. I remember what she looked like, and when I looked at myself, it reminded me of her stomach. May I ask you as question Lucius?"  
  
"First name basis?" Lucius asked with a sneer, "yes, ask your question."  
  
"Sorry, sir. How come the first time, when I got the potion, it didn't show twins then?"  
  
"Well, fraternal twins are produced from two eggs, and the egg might not have been fertilized by then, or the potion didn't pick up the second child."  
  
"Okay, I understand. Thank you sir, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight children, and don't forget to owl that crack-head," Lucius said, and swiftly left the room.  
  
After Luicus left, Draco stood there in amazement. This can not be possible. Me having twins? Well not me, but Hermione. Wow! Double daddy!  
  
"Well, looks like we need to pick a name for a girl," Hermione said, unsure of Draco's expression.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Wow! Twins, oh wow." Draco said, as an after thought.  
  
"What Draco, what is it?"  
  
"Well, one kid was enough.but two?" "We can do it, you know that. We will just get house elves to help us. As much as I don't like that idea, we will have to."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right."  
  
"How about Abigail? You like that name? I do, it's pretty."  
  
"Abigail Anne, that is nice."  
  
"Yes, nice name. You'd better owl Dumbledore, he needs to know too."  
  
"Yes, I will owl him. Get some sleep."  
  
"Oh, Draco, when we had sex, did you do it because you were told to? Or did you do it because you like me?" Hermione asked shyly.  
  
"Don't ever think I don't like you. I do, Hermione, I always have. I was always mean because I didn't know how to show you I cared. My father always threatened to kill the girl that I ever truly cared about. I was scared to let my feelings come out. I am sorry for it, but now you know. Yes, I did it because I had to, but I also liked you, that's why it was so easy." Draco said, giving her a soft kiss.  
  
"I understand," Hermione said, curling up to him. She wished he would just tell her he loved her. She could see it in his eyes, but she knew how hard it would for someone like to him to say those three simple words. Let him say it at least once, I need to hear it before these babies are born.  
  
"Go to sleep, we have to leave tomorrow," he said as he got up to owl Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
  
Hermione has suspected she was a bit too large for being close to three months. We had her checked out, and she is to have twins. If we could please have two house elves instead of one, it would be much help. We would have had trouble with one child, now two? Please help us, we will need it. Thank you. We will see you tomorrow when we get to Hogwarts. You can talk to us then, no need to owl us back.  
  
Thank you, Hermione & Draco  
  
Draco finished the letter and got into bed next to Hermione. He would be going to Hogwarts, and would be away from his father, and luckily for Hermione she would be away from her new father too.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mean while Lucius Malfoy had different ideas. He was searching threw his personal library looking for a book. When he found it he slide it off the shelf using his index finger ontop of it to slide it off. Advanced Mind Control he read as he looked at the cover. Perfect. Just what I need.  
  
He walked over to his chair that was sitting by the fire and started reading. When he flipped to the page he wanted, he looked for his spell he would use. 'Controling Someones Actions' he read and turned to that chapter.  
  
Once he was done he put the book back and went to sleep. Soon his plan would be going into action, and he couldn't wait.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Raven for the lovely beta reading she did..thanks. please read and review for me! Also, this chp was created..one night at 1 am..i don't think its half bad for a 1 am story, how bout you? 


	2. Back to School

I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS..THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING  
  
Chapter Two of Malfoy's Heir  
  
Back To School  
  
Dumbledore woke to the noise of an owl taping on the window. He rolled over and got out of bed. He grabbed his robes, and walked over to the window to let the owl in. Looks like a Malfoy owl. Wonder what they want. Couldn't it wait? I mean, I love these children, but I need my sleep also.  
  
Dumbledore unrolled the parchment and read the letter. How wonderful! Twins! There hasn't been a set of twins born in Hogwarts in centuries. He quickly made note of what the letter said, and went back to bed. The students would be arriving the next morning, and he needed to have his rest.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Draco awoke well before Hermione did. He looked at the clock and noticed it was only six thirty. Ugh, go back to bed Draco! Get more sleep! He told himself. But instead he got out of bed, careful not to wake Hermione, and went into the bathroom.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how good he looked. I might be nice, but I can still think I look good! He said to himself, not even feeling the least bit ashamed to be admiring him self in the mirror. I do have nice hair. He thought, as he was combing his hair with his fingers, noticing how smooth and shiny his hair was.  
  
Draco was so wrapped up into himself that he didn't notice Hermione get out of bed. She had walked into the bathroom behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Yes, my love, you still look the same. Don't you ever get tired of staring at yourself? Even for a minute?" Hermione asked, with innocence in her eyes. She knew he would get mad. Idiot! Why did you say that? He hates when I say he's so obsessed with himself. Last time I did that, he hurt me.  
  
"I only get tired enough to look at you." Draco said, with a bit of annoyance in his eye. Stay calm, don't get mad. You don't want Potter or Weasley to notice any marks.  
  
"I am sorry. We should get ready, we have to leave soon." Hermione said, removing her arms from his waist and moving towards the door.  
  
Rape her Draco. Do it now. Make her hurt! Draco heard it in his head, but he didn't know where it came from. He tried to ignore it but, he couldn't seem to stop himself.  
  
Draco suddenly stopped her and whirled her around, slamming her into the wall. He had both of her wrists in one hand pinned above her head. He slid his hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast roughly. I won't put marks anywhere where those two idiots will see! He then started to grope her roughly, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. Draco knew it was wrong, but all he could hear in his head was his father's words to him, "If the woman doesn't listen, put them in their place."  
  
He felt bad, but he had to do it. He had to strike down her defiance. He needed to put fear into her. She needed to obey him, and this was the only way he knew how to do it. He had seen his father do it many times to his mother, he didn't think it was wrong. He knew what went on in his parents' bedroom. He saw the fear in his mother's eyes. I hope Voldemort doesn't do this to Hermione's mom, or else Hermione will hand Voldemort his dick in a jar. She would probably send him a get well card too.  
  
"Draco please-" Hermione started to plead.  
  
"Shut up! Take off your clothes!" Draco demanded. Where did that come from?  
  
Hermione followed the orders, but only after Draco had slapped her butt, hard enough to leave a black and blue mark for weeks. She took the robes off, and then her nightgown. She lied them on the floor, and waited to see what else he wanted her to do.  
  
"Get on the floor!"  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"NOW!" Draco said, with another smack on her butt, in the same place.  
  
The tears were now streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Please god, make it stop!  
  
Draco watched as she sat on the floor. He watched the tears pour out of her eyes, and he felt bad. Ugh! What is happening to me! Don't show compassion! Put her in her place! "Lay back!" he ordered, and without hesitation she did as he told. He then took both wrists and pinned them above her head, using just his left hand. He made sure he wasn't putting too much pressure on them, because after all, he didn't want black and blue marks on her wrists. Can't have those two idiots figuring out that something is going on besides a relationship!  
  
He then kissed her gently, and worked his way down, making a line of kisses to the tip of her right breast. He then bit down hard, and she screamed out in pain. He didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but he did bite hard enough to cause an ugly bruise to appear. He then moved to the left breast and did the same thing. Yet again, she screamed out in pain. He then took his right hand and grabbed her right breast roughly. He knew it was hurting her, but she bit on her lip, willing herself not to cry out. He then proceeded to do the same thing to her left breast. This time she cried out in pain. Wow, no wonder my father does this, I can feel the power already.  
  
He then unbuttoned his pants, and pulled him self out of his pants but just enough so he could pull them back up if need be. He could see the terror in her eyes, and it just gave him a happier feeling. He then positioned his hips with hers. At that instant he knew that she knew what he was going to do. Serves you right bitch!  
  
Oh god! Please no. Oh god! No! "Draco please don't-" she started, but before she could finish her sentenced he pushed his self into her.  
  
This power is wonderful. Better get used to it bitch! He then continued to pump, making sure he was rough. He knew she was in pain because he could feel her desire to cry build up. He continued to pump, and grabbed her breast roughly again, and she let a small whimper. He knew she was demoralized now. He knew she would do what he wanted, with no questions. She feared him, and that was the way he liked it. He then finished and pulled him self out of her.  
  
"Get up!" he demanded, as he put himself back in his pants and re-buttoned them.  
  
Hermione got up, without thinking twice. She knew what he was capable of, and knew when to draw the line.  
  
He then smacked her butt again, but on the opposite side, he then thought better and did it again on the same side. "Now they match," he said, with a sneer, "now get washed up, and dressed. We are leaving in 45 minutes." He then swiftly walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He stood outside the door just long enough to hear Hermione collapse on the floor and start crying. He felt bad for what he did, but he knew his father would get mad if he didn't do it. His father told him to do it, but the problem was, Draco didn't know why he did it at that time.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Damn bastard! How could he do this to me? Hermione was on the floor, crying her eyes out. She knew what he was doing, she knew he wanted power. She then got up and looked at her self in the mirror. She could see both bruises on her breasts' easily now. They were quite clear, big, purple, blue and black, with a tint of green. She knew they would be there for awhile, there was no use expecting them to go away anytime soon. She just hoped no one would find out.  
  
She then turned around and looked at her butt. The same went on there. Big bruises that were already purple and blue, the black was just showing up, and there was a greenish tint around the whole thing. She knew she wouldn't sit comfortably for the next week or so.  
  
She then walked over to the shower and turned it on. She made sure it was hot, and she hoped that it would make her feel clean.  
  
She got into the shower and she scrubbed as hard as she could. She needed to be clean, she felt dirty. She wanted everything to go away, she didn't want to remember anything that has happened that morning. She scrubbed and scrubber until her skin was beat red. She knew some how that this wouldn't be possible; she couldn't clean herself of this. She would forever be dirty.  
  
This is my seventh year, I am not supposed to be miserable. Why is this happening to me? This is supposed to be the best time of my life! She got out of the shower, and was aware that she had 10 minutes to get ready. They would be leaving soon.  
  
She rushed to get dressed, and grabbed her stuff. She made sure the black skirt looked okay. She didn't want it to show too much leg. I find that impossible, it only comes to the middle of my thigh. She then made sure her v-neck pink shirt matched. She slipped on her high heels, and left the bathroom.  
  
She was startled to find Draco sitting on his bed waiting for her.  
  
"Hey love, ready to leave?" Draco asked her, smiling smugly at her.  
  
How can that bastard call me love? "Never more ready in my life!" she answered coldly.  
  
"I can see you haven't learned your place!" he said icy, and grabbed one of her breasts' and twisted hard. "Now see that you listen! Got it?"  
  
"Yes." she answered shyly, trying not to whimper. God my feelings have changed, and I thought I would actually be happy with him. He is just a power seeker.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco, Lucius and Hermione all arrived at platform 9¾ at 9:30. Lucius was eyeing Hermione up, depending on weather to trust Draco with her. He knew that his son could be cruel, and he was often an abusive boyfriend, if he wanted to be, but some how Lucius knew he wouldn't be like that to Hermione. This didn't bother Lucius for the most part, but with Hermione it was different. He knew Voldemort would never take someone hurting his child. It didn't matter that she was a mudblood. The only thing that mattered was that she was his daughter now. She was now Hermione Riddle, not Hermione Granger. He would just have to make sure no one figured out his plan.  
  
Lucius watched Hermione walk, and he could tell she was wincing when she walked. This had nothing to do with her pregnancy, and he himself had not touched her, nor had there ever been a curse cast on her, he made sure of that. He then that his son had touched her, but he couldn't tell where. So, I am a good teacher after all! That's my boy! I hope he remembers to not make a mark some where noticeable to the common public. "Draco, Hermione, this is what will happen. Draco, you will go threw first. Hermione you will follow Draco and are to go straight to him. You understand me?"  
  
"Yes," she muttered, and he could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
She was scared, and he knew why. My son, I hope no one notices that. It will save your ass, and mine too if no one sees that. "Good. I will follow directly after you two and wait to see you both off on the Hogwarts Express. Draco, go."  
  
Draco walked threw and Lucius turned to Hermione, "Child, I know he hurts you. I can see it in your eyes," he said and he could see that she thought he cared, "now mudblood, tell someone about him touching you, and I will personally harm you. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, I understand," she muttered softly and walked threw the portal, not even caring that he never told her to go.  
  
On the other side of the wall there were tons of people walking around meeting with friends they haven't seen in over two months. Where are Harry and Ron? I could use a good hug. on better thought, maybe not. It could be quite painful. She watched as Draco and Lucius put Draco's trunk on the train, and then proceeded to put hers on after. She was too scared to move. She thought that if she moved they would curse her, or that they would not allow her to go back to school.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice called over the loud crowd.  
  
She turned around and noticed the unruly black hair of her best friend Harry Potter, and right next to him was her other best friend Ron Weasley, who could be noticed in a crowd because of his bright red hair. They rushed over to her and they each strongly embraced her.  
  
Lucius and Draco had each walked up when they heard her name being called and saw the embrace take place. They both watched her wince, but were very happy that she didn't show them her pain.  
  
"How was your summer Hermione? Where did you go?" Harry asked her, excited and anxious to tell her that him and Sirius had moved into their own home.  
  
Lucius and Draco both shot daggers at her, but smiled when she answered.  
  
"Oh! Wonderful! I've experienced so many new things that you wouldn't believe, nor do you want to know. But don't worry! Sure enough everything will be explained!" she said sweetly, looking at both Malfoy's smugly.  
  
"No, Granger, it won't be explained! Nothing will be explained! You understand me?" Draco said, outraged that she could get to him so easily.  
  
"They're my best friends! You can't keep me from telling them!"  
  
"I can and I will! Don't push me Granger, or should I say Riddle?" Draco said slyly.  
  
"Don't you ever call me by that bastards last name!"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Lucius screamed and she backed away, terrified.  
  
"Hey, no offense, but he may be your master, but by hell, he is NOT my father. Don't look at me like that. He may be my father, by marriage, but he isn't by blood! I may be involved in your whacked out Death Eater stuff now, but that does not make me any less human! You can not control me like I am a dog! I am not your maid, and I am not your rag doll!" woah Hermione, where did you get all this from? Keep going before you chicken out. "Now, if you will excuse me, but me and MY FRIENDS have some important things to talk about."  
  
"You move one step away from me and you will be sorry. Don't test what I can do!" Lucius said, with a look short of a mad man.  
  
"Watch me!" Hermione turned around to step away but she was instantly grabbed around the waist and pulled towards Lucius's chest.  
  
"Look, mudblood, you may be his daughter, but I don't give a damn! You better behave, or else I will have to take care of you, got it?" he said, sliding his hand under her skirt making sure that no one could see.  
  
Hermione froze instantly and nodded her head. Lucius then let go of her and she scrambled out of his arms. Harry grabbed her, and held her to his side protectively.  
  
"Well, so long. Draco, Hermione, I am sure you lot will see me sooner than you think," and with that said Lucius disappeared.  
  
"Malfoy, what is this all about?" Ron asked getting angry.  
  
"Oh calm yourself down Weasley! This doesn't concern either of you. Hermione, come."  
  
"No. She isn't going with you she is staying with us. Go find the stupid gits you call friends!" Harry said, holding onto Hermione, refusing to let go of her.  
  
"Fine. I have no time to waste on you lot anyway. Get lost Potter, Weasley, mudblood," Draco said walking off but turning around on a second thought, "oh, and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll see you tonight," he said slyly and walked away to find Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry slid his arm around Hermione's waist and guided her to the train. He knew something was wrong with her, there was no way she would have taken that verbal abuse any other day. He just needed her to trust him with the information that she was keeping from them. He knew she would tell sooner or later, but he needed to wait until she was ready to tell them.  
  
Harry looked at her and he was amazed at what he saw. Wow! Her skirt is a lot shorter this year, I wonder why. She is a lot prettier too. How do you tell a girl, much less your best friend, you love them? He took one last look at her, and then slid his arm off her waist. As soon as he did that he saw the fear move into her eyes. She feels protected by me. Harry, don't be dumb! Hold her again! He then slid his arm around her waist again, and he saw the look of security go into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione? You ok?" Harry asked her, "why don't we sit in this compartment guys?"  
  
"What? Yeah I am fine! Oh crap guys! I need to go to the front compartment; you know head girl duties. Ron don't you have to go also? Prefect duties?"  
  
"Oh you're right! Well let's go." Ron said turning around to walk to the front compartment.  
  
Harry slid his arm off Hermione, and he pulled Ron to him.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Ron, put your arm around her, protect her. Something is wrong, and she feels security from us. Just do it ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry, anything."  
  
"She looks lost and scared. Something is wrong."  
  
"I see what you mean. Well, we gotta go, see you."  
  
Ron walked away from Harry and slid his arm around her waist, just as Harry had done.  
  
"Harry we will come back as soon as the meeting is over," Hermione said as her and Ron walked off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry got himself comfortable inside the compartment as he waited for Ron and Hermione to come back. He reclined on one of the seats and thought for awhile.  
  
What could have happened to her over the summer to cause this to happen to her? Something happened, and I have a feeling the Malfoy's have something to do with it. Maybe she will tell us.  
  
Wouldn't she have told us in a letter though? Well, no, not if they were checking the letters she was sending out. Maybe Dumbledore knows what happened, or maybe Snape. I really don't want to go to him for help, but this is Hermione, my best friend.  
  
Harry sat there for awhile, and didn't notice the noise outside the compartment. When he finally noticed the noise, he got us to investigate, to see what it was. But when he opened up the compartment door, the site he saw he didn't expect. Well, it is kind of amusing if you ask me. He couldn't resist a smile.  
  
"Ew Hermione! Couldn't you do that somewhere else?" Ron yelled, enraged that Hermione had just thrown up all over him.  
  
"Haha! Hermione, nice aim! Sorry mate, but this is too funny. Let's get you cleaned up!" Harry said, motioning for Hermione and Ron to come into the compartment.  
  
Once Ron was all cleaned up he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, what was that about? Are you not feeling well?"  
  
"Guys, I think it is time we have a very serious talk. Please sit, and ask questions when I am done."  
  
"Sure Hermione, please continue." Harry said, and Ron was nodding in agreement, and they both sat down.  
  
"It started out in the beginning of summer, after I had gotten home. I was attacked by a group of Death Eaters, and they took my mum and I. I know what you're thinking, 'why are you still alive?' well, this group of Death Eaters had a different idea. As you know Draco's mother had died, and Lucius was ordered to marry someone, a muggle, and was ordered to make an heir for Voldemort. With my wonderful luck, it was my mum that was chosen, and I was taken to produce an heir for Malfoy. Not Lucius's heir, but Draco's heir. Draco then seduced me, and well, you can use your brain for the rest of that description. I was then held in a room in Malfoy manor for two weeks, and I didn't know why.  
  
"When I had been allowed to leave the room, which I think was a dungeon, I was taken to a small group of Death Eaters. Among those Death Eaters was Snape, Wormtail, Lucius, my mum, and Voldemort. I was a bit surprised but Voldemort treated me nicely. I was then informed that my mother had married Voldemort, not Lucius, making me Voldemort's daughter. I was then tested, made to swallow a potion, which told me I was pregnant. Also just recently I found out that I am only not having Malfoy's heir, but I am having two of his heirs. I am having twins.  
  
"Draco this morning got mad at me," Hermione, stopped for a second and was unsure weather to continue her story. She knew she had to but she was scared of Harry and Ron's reactions to what she was about to say. Just keep going Hermione! Tell them! "He-he got mad at me. Guys, he- Oh guys! He raped me!" she then started crying.  
  
Harry pulled her into his lap to try and comfort her, and he noticed her wince when he sat her down. That's odd. "Oh Hermione it is ok love. We are here for you now, we will protect you," he said soothingly.  
  
"Guys you-"  
  
"You can't protect her. She is head girl and she will be living in the same tower as me!" Draco cut in, when he noticed what she was telling them. He didn't mean to ease drop, he was just walking by, but when he heard rape he knew it was Hermione.  
  
"You will not harm her!" Ron said, pulling out his wand.  
  
"I can if I want. This is my fiancé you are touching, and I will not have that. Get your hands off her Potter!" Draco screamed in rage.  
  
A few people stuck their heads out to see what the commotion was but when they saw how angry Draco was they thought better of it and went back into their compartments.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hermione, come!" Draco screamed motioning for Hermione to come to him.  
  
Harry's grip got tighter but Hermione wiggled out of it. She whimpered as she walked over to him and winced when he slid his hand over her arse.  
  
"You want to see what I've done? You can't help her. It won't work I can do as I please. Want to see my work? I am sure you both will be pleased."  
  
"Draco please don't! I'm begging you, please don't!"  
  
The Malfoy sneer planted itself on his face and he had an evil look in his eye. He then muttered a spell and all of her clothes fell to the ground.  
  
Hermione didn't even try to cover herself. She just started crying. She knew what Ron and Harry would see and she was terrified of what they would think of her.  
  
It took awhile for what Hermione looked like to set into Harry's brain, but when he realized what he was looking at, he got angry. Not at Hermione, but at Draco. Her body, so beautiful, but now, now it is all bruises. What has this monster done to her!  
  
Ron on the other hand didn't even think twice when the robes fell to the ground. He wanted to curse Draco to death, and he wanted to hurt him. Oh Hermione, how did we not think anything of you not owling us all summer? We are so dumb.  
  
"Oh Hermione-" Harry started.  
  
"Please Harry, don't be sorry for me. Just don't. This is my fault, I am a good for nothing Death Eater's whore."  
  
"No you aren't Hermione! Stop-" Harry said, trying to hold Hermione.  
  
"No! Don't touch me, please don't touch me." Hermione said, backing away from Harry.  
  
"Hermione please, let us help you!" Ron said, trying to hold Hermione into an embrace also.  
  
"No! Don't touch me! I wasn't kidding! Don't touch me!" Hermione said, started to cry again.  
  
"Hermione, why all this crying?" Draco said, trying to get close to her.  
  
"NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME! GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
"Hermione? Why won't you let us touch you? You let Harry and I touch you earlier." Ron said, while his mind was whirling. Get Ginny. Maybe she can help.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know." Hermione said. She then sat on the floor, and wrapped her arms around her legs and started rocking back and forth muttering to herself. "I'm a whore. I'm a whore." She had a dazed look on her face, and her eyes were glazed over. She looked like she was living in another world, like she wasn't connected to this world anymore.  
  
"Harry, get Ginny."  
  
Harry then left to get Ginny, while Draco and Ron sat down and watched as Hermione started rocking back and forth again, also muttering again, but this time she was muttering, "I am worthless."  
  
Harry then returned with Ginny, and Ginny ran over to her friend. Hermione scrabbled into her friend's arm and started crying.  
  
"Hermione, love, I am here. It's okay. Shh." Ginny said, soothing her.  
  
"You guys mention this to Dumbledore and I will make sure that you guys never see her again!" Draco said, and then swiftly left.  
  
"Guys, we need to tell someone! She can't go on living like this!" Ginny said.  
  
"You heard Draco, he will make sure we never see her again." Ron said.  
  
"Ron you can be so hard headed sometimes! Harry hand me her school robe, we need to cover her up." Ginny said.  
  
Harry handed Ginny Hermione's school robe, and Ginny placed it around Hermione's body.  
  
"Harry take her, I need to get up."  
  
Harry then walked over, and picked Hermione up off of Ginny. Hermione then flung her arms around his neck. "It must be Malfoy's presence then, because now she will let me touch her."  
  
"Guys, why would his presence only bother her it doesn't make sense. I only know that she was raped, and sometime she will tell me the full story, but we are almost at Hogwarts. We need to figure out what we are going to do." Ginny said, sitting down next to Ron.  
  
Harry sat down across from Ginny and Ron, and cradled Hermione in his lap. "Well, we can't tell Dumbledore, but we can tell Snape. Snape will know because he is a Death Eater, which is scary, but I think he can help."  
  
"Good idea! Ginny, you go to the school owlary and send Snape an owl. We will take Hermione to the potion's classroom, and wait for Snape to come. Harry you can carry her right?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem Ron. Ginny I would suggest you staying with us too, or else Malfoy might think it is strange that you are in the Great Hall, but us three are not."  
  
"You're right. Well let's get ready!"  
  
"Hermione? Love? Listen to me." Harry said, shaking Hermione to get her attention.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione said from his lap.  
  
"We are going to take you to the potions classroom, you need to get fixed up. You will need to walk to the castle, and then I will carry you, ok?"  
  
"Yeah Harry," Hermione said, "and Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said, and then fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
God I love this girl. Damn Draco! Harry then looked out the window, and when he saw the castle come into view he turned to Ron and Ginny, who were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, and let them know that it was time to get their plan into action.HaHhhhHHarr 


	3. New Professor

I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS..THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING  
  
Chapter Three of Malfoy's Heir  
  
New Professor  
  
Harry was carrying a sleeping Hermione when they arrived at the school. He nudged her to wake up, "Hermione, love, we are here. Got to get up now."  
  
Hermione woke out of her sleep, and was terrified. She knew that Ron and Harry knew now, and worst of all, there was nothing they could do. She didn't even know what to do. She didn't want to get hurt, and she surely didn't want her mum to get hurt too. My babies, oh they can't be hurt! My poor babies!  
  
Hermione looked around and thought everyone was staring at her, she felt like the whole world hated her now. She clung onto Harry as they made their way towards the castle.  
  
Harry held onto Hermione, and got into a carriage with Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin, weren't you supposed to be sending off that owl?" Ron asked her when he noticed she was in the carriage with them, when she was supposed to be sending the owl to Snape.  
  
"Oh, I did already. Hagrid had an owl and I just borrowed it. I told him it was an emergency and he just let me use it."  
  
"Well 'ello there 'arry!" Hagrid said coming up to look at them all, "'ello everyone." He then walked off after everyone said hello.  
  
They arrived at the castle and Harry was helping Hermione walk. Ron and Ginny were on the other side of her, and Ron was holding Hermione up on the other side opposite of Harry.  
  
"Look Harry you take her, and we will make sure no one sees us." Ron said, directing Ginny to the side of the main entrance of the castle.  
  
"Ok we will go down there, and you guys stay here and wait for Snape. Got it?" Harry said, walking down the corridor towards the dungeons. Once they were out of eyesite, Harry picked her up.  
  
"Okay!" Ginny said, as Ron and her waited for Snape. He must have gotten the owl by now. Come on Snape, hurry up.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Snape was walking on his way towards the Great Hall when he got an owl. Who would send me an owl? Why would they send me an owl? Read it and found out Severus!  
  
Snape opened the letter that was attached to the owl's leg.  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
  
This is Virginia Weasley and I need your help. This is a very serious problem, and could you please come to the potion's classroom as soon as you get this. Everything will be explained once you get there.  
  
Thank you, V. Weasley  
  
P.S. WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE? HURRY! P.S.S. Sorry for the order Professor!  
  
Snape turned around and rushed towards the potion's classroom. He knew that he couldn't pass the Great Hall without it looking suspicious, but he had to go anyway. As he was walking past the Great Hall, he noticed Ron and Ginny standing to the side.  
  
Snape walked over towards them as they walked towards him. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, this better be important. Is it?"  
  
"Yes, sir it is. Please follow us, I assure you that everything will be explained," Ginny said, motioning for him to follow her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked while he was walking her towards the potion's classroom. He had put her down to walk when she asked to.  
  
"Yes.I am.fine," Hermione said, as she was shivering because the only thing she had on was her school robe.  
  
"Here Hermione, I will keep you warm," pulling her closer to him.  
  
Harry picked Hermione up because he could feel her trembling. He was scared for her, he didn't know what would happen. What if she doesn't want anyone to find out? What if she gets mad at us? He then walked up to the potion's classroom and opened the door. Hmm wonder why it isn't locked?  
  
"Snape's room never looks like this. Wonder why he changed it." Hermione said, looking around at the room.  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't look the same does it?" Harry said, as he put Hermione on a lab table so she could lie down, "go to sleep Hermione, everything will be okay." He then sat on the table and pulled Hermione's head into his lap.  
  
Hermione fell asleep soon after Harry put her down and the only thing he could do was wait for Snape and the others to arrive. He just sat there staring at Hermione and wished that he could make everything that happened to her go away.  
  
Harry heard Snape walking down the corridor and then heard Ginny and Ron talking to him. Harry nearly jumped when Snape charged into the room.  
  
"What is going on here? Why are you parading me around this school?" Snape said dryly. Then he noticed Hermione asleep on one of the tables, with her head in Harry's lap, "What the bloody hell is she doing in here? We must get her out of here!"  
  
"But sir, this is your classroom, we need you to help us!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Children! Enough, this is not my classroom anymore. I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Now let me grab her, and we can move to the DADA classroom!" Snape snarled, gently picking Hermione up his arms and carrying her to his new classroom. He swiftly looked behind him to make sure the others were following.  
  
What could be wrong with this girl that they need my help? Why would they come to me? Snape thought, and then Hermione stirred awake but cuddled into his warmth and fell asleep again. Oh something has to be wrong, this child would never fall asleep in my arms.  
  
When they came to the DADA classroom he laid Hermione on his desk and turned to the other three, expecting an answer.  
  
Harry, the only one brave enough answered Snape's glare. "Sir, we know what happened this summer to Hermione, but I am afraid there is something that we must show you, but first we must make sure Hermione does not wake up. She would.kill me if she knew what we were going to show you. Do you have any sleeping potion that we can give to her, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Very well," Snape reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the vial he had placed there earlier for himself tonight, "give this to her."  
  
Harry walked over and took the vial from Snape and the walked over next to Hermione. He shook her awake, "Hermione, love, take this." Harry held the vial up to her lips and Hermione took it without asking what it was.  
  
Snape waited for it to take affect and then turned to Harry, "Now, explain Mr. Potter."  
  
"Sir, come see for yourself," Harry then pulled off Hermione's school robes and he could have sworn he heard a gasp from Snape.  
  
"How did this happen?" Snape asked while he inspected the bruises on her. He noticed the bite marks on her breasts, and he could see the bruises on her butt tocks. Who could do this to a child? Before Snape could think anymore he was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Professor Snape, who is our potion's teacher?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why Mr. Weasley, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny all exchanged the same look. They were terrified. They just looked at Snape stunned.  
  
"What is it?" he snarled at the three.  
  
"Sir, Draco Malfoy did this to her." Ginny said sheepishly.  
  
"MALFOY! Did Lucius have anything to do with this?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Professor, before we got on train Lucius and Hermione had a argument. From what I could tell, he put his hand up Hermione's skirt. That is why she froze and ran to you Harry when Lucius let her go. I was just walking over towards you guys when I saw it happen," Ginny answered.  
  
"HE WHAT? THAT BASTARD!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.  
  
"MR. POTTER, MR. WEASLEY KNOCK IT OFF! CALM YOURSELVES!" Snape yelled, "now tell me, why did we make sure she was asleep?"  
  
"Snape.I mean Professor Snape, We know she wouldn't want anyone to know, but we needed to tell someone. Draco warned us not to tell Dumbledore, so we didn't. We told you, we figured you would know what to do when it came to the Malfoys." Harry said.  
  
"Very well, I will take care of this. The babies, are they okay?"  
  
"I believe so sir," Ginny answered honestly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Great Hall was filled with children and tons of chatter. The new students just got sorted into their houses and they were just meeting the other people in their houses. Everyone was happy, except for one person.  
  
Where is she? Why isn't she here? Come on you damn mudblood, get in here now! Lucius Malfoy thought, looking around for Hermione. Where's Snape? Something is not right, I need to go see.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I assume you all had a wonderful holiday. However there are a few announcements that I would like to make. Firstly, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Secondly I would like to introduce our new teachers. Professor Sirius Black will be teaching Charms this year, Professor Remus Lupin will be teaching the new class offered here, Martial Arts. Also Professor Lucius Malfoy will be teaching Potions. Professor Snape, who is currently not here, will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope everyone has a good year this year, like always. Eat up." Dumbledore said, and then sat down as the food appeared on the table.  
  
Where is she? I need to go find out. Lucius thought, and then got up and headed for the DADA classroom. He had a feeling he would find Hermione there, with Snape. What he least expected was what he walked in on.  
  
He walked into the classroom and stopped in his tracks. On the table in front of him Hermione was laying all bruised, and looked, hopefully, to be asleep.  
  
Snape looked up, "Well, good evening Lucius."  
  
"Snape. What are you doing with her?"  
  
"What were you doing with her Lucius?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Give me this child back." Lucius then walked over and picked Hermione up, who was just waking up, "ah, I see the child finally awakes."  
  
"You bloody bastard put me down! Let me go!" Hermione screamed, trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"I will not. Stop your bickering. Studefy! Silencio! Now good day Snape. Potter, Weasleys." Lucius said but before he walked out he took out his wand and turned to all four of them, "Obliviate!"  
  
"Lucius may I help you?" Snape asked, not knowing why everyone was in his classroom.  
  
"We were just discussing why Mr. Weasley smacked my soon to be daughter-in law. Now I hope proper discipline will be taken."  
  
"I did not hit Hermione!" Ron shouted, he couldn't remember why they were in there, but he knew he would never hit her.  
  
"Mr. Weasley that is enough out of you. Good day Lucius, see that she gets taken care of?" Snape said, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Of course Severus. Good day." Lucius said and walked out carrying Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, one week of detention," Snape said looking at Ron.  
  
"That's not fair! Ron would never hit her! You know that Professor!" Harry said, getting angry.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape spit out in disgust, "one week of detention for you also!"  
  
"Well Professor you might as well give me a week too! Since I think you are insane for thinking my brother would ever hit Hermione!" Ginny said out of anger.  
  
Snape looked shocked for a moment and then his face went blank. "Miss Weasley, for your smart mouth, two weeks," he said with a sneer, "starting tomorrow night! Now off with you three! Oh, and 50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
All three groaned but walked out of the DADA room without another word said. Once they got into the hallway they started talking.  
  
"Two weeks! Gin, how could you get two weeks? Mum will kill you!"  
  
"Oh grow up Ronnikins! Mum will not be mad.that much."  
  
"Oh you two stop fighting! Let's go to the common room!"  
  
All three walked off not saying a word until they came to the common room. They said the password, "Unicorn", and walked inside. They all got them selves comfortable in a chair by the fire and thought for a long time. When they noticed it was close to 11 they got up and went to bed.  
  
~ * ~ Next Morning ~ * ~ *  
  
Draco was eating his breakfest when he noticed Pansy walk into the great hall. Oh god! He thought.  
  
Pansy walked over and sat right on his lap, "Hey Drakey!" she said giving him a kiss on his left cheek.  
  
Draco wanted to push her off of him but for some reason he couldn't get himself to push her off. It was like his body wouldn't listen to his mind. Why? She's a whore! Get the fuck off me bitch!  
  
Drakey Drakey! Is that how to talk about our darling Pansy? A voice in his head said.  
  
Who are you?  
  
My, my aren't we touchy.  
  
Who. Are. You?  
  
You can't even tell who your own father is?  
  
Father? How are you in my head?  
  
Oh, child! I have my ways! Now let her hang on you.  
  
No! I am engaged to Hermione!  
  
Draco! You will not be marrying that mudblood. I will.  
  
What? She is having MY children!  
  
Once she sees you hanging on Pansy that will be the end of this marriage!  
  
I will just tell her!  
  
No you won't. I control what you tell people. You have your own free will, but I control what you say.  
  
How do you plan to marry her? You can't!  
  
Once I show the Dark Lord that you let Pansy hang on you and that you raped Hermione this morning, he will only give her to a true man.  
  
You caused me to rape her?  
  
In a sense yes. I controled your movements now I must be going. Bye!  
  
"No!" Draco screamed and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Drakey? Whats wrong?" Pansy said from his lap.  
  
"Nothing. I got to go," he said rushing out of the Great Hall, heading for te potions classroom, where he knew he find his father. What he walked in on was what he least expected.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Lucius walked into his potions classroom where he knew Hermione was waiting for him after breakfest. He walked over to her and muttered a spell that made all her clothes fall off of her. He just stood there studying her. He was looking for the perfect place to put his mark.  
  
He pulled out a metal stamp and his wand. He said a spell and the metal burned a bright redish orange. He ordered Hermione to lay on his desk, and she did as she was told. Not because she wanted to, but because she was scared of what would happen if she didn't. He then walked over to her and pressed the stamp down on the side of her hip.  
  
Hermione sat there terrified. She didn't know what he was planning on doing. Once she felt the burning of the metal on her skin she started whimpering. She was too scared to make any noise. Once she felt the metal go away she looked up at him. "What did you do?"  
  
Lucius pointed to her hip and she looked down. She saw the showing of a scar on her hip that turned a bright pinkish red. She ran her fingers lightly over and she could feel it on her skin. She then looked down and saw a capital "M" with a snaked wrapped around it, on her skin. I am marked forever! Maybe Snape can get rid of this ugly thing. But no, he knows the truth. I know why I was in that room. He won't look me in the face again.  
  
Hermione kept running her fingers over it whimpering. She knew someone would find it and ask questions. She knew it would happen sooner or later, she couldn't keep it a secret.  
  
"Like it mudblood?" Lucius said with a sneer planted on his face.  
  
"Bloody hell no! You bastard! I don't want this filthy Malfoy symbol on my body!"  
  
"You are the filthy one here mudblood," Lucius said as he moved next to her. He ran his finger first over the symbol, and she trembled under his touch. He then brought his finger up to her cheek and traced it along the side of her face. He then ran it down her neck and down across her nipple and she trembled again, "scared mudblood?"  
  
"Bastard," she said threw gritted teeth, "you are hurting me!"  
  
He then smirked and grabbed her roughly. He saw her wince in pain as he pressed down on her bruise. "How does that feel?"  
  
Hermione was about to say something when she saw Draco walk in. Even though she was scared of him, he still brought her comfort.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Draco! What a pleasure! I am just admiring your work."  
  
"Don't you mean your work?"  
  
Ugh. He is smarter than I thought he is. "Draco take her back to her room. She needs some sleep."  
  
Lucius's work? Draco did this. Hmmm.wonder what that means. Hermione then grabbed her clothes and put them on. She waited for Draco and they then left.  
  
They walked to their room and said the password (Skittles) and they walked into their common room. Draco then turned to her.  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry about my father. He is a bastard. I'm going to get you out of this. Now go to sleep, love."  
  
"Yeah. See you later. Get some sleep also love."  
  
They both walked away and into their rooms. Both laid on their bed and went to sleep until dinner time came around.  
  
~ * ~ Later ~ * ~ *  
  
Snape was getting ready for his detention with the Weasleys and Potter. He was going to get to the bottom of everything that was going on. He was going to try anything that he thought would help. He knew that there was something missing but he didn't know what. He knew that if it was the memory charm that Lucius uses there would be an easy way to get it off Ginny. Ron and Harry on the other hand were a different story.  
  
Many people only knew about the mind memory charm, where you had to break the charm with your mind, but Lucius doesn't like that memory charm. He likes the physical memory charm. The one where you had to get physical with someone to break it. Snape would simply have to kiss Ginny for it to break. The only problem to this was that both parties had to be willing to kiss each other for the memory charm to break.  
  
Now kissing Ginny is no problem, but Potter and Weasley was another one all together. Ginny could simply kiss Potter, that problem was fixed easily, but the next problem was Ron. How to break his memory charm?  
  
Snape looked at his clock and knew they would be there soon. I will simply take Ginny in another room and explain this all to her. Girls are much easier to talk to alone.  
  
At that point the three decided to show up. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley," Snape said acknowleding them all.  
  
"Professor Snape," Ginny said, looking at Ron and Harry, who said nothing.  
  
"Miss Weasley follow me please," Snaoe said turning around and walking into his office with Ginny following him. "Miss Weasley please have a seat. We need to discuss something important."  
  
God he is probably going to yell at me for getting smart, and not having respect. "Yes sir," she said as she sat down.  
  
"Miss Weasley tell me of the memory charms you know of."  
  
"Well, the memory charm you break with your mind. Isn't it the only one?"  
  
"No. There is another one. A physical one. One you can only break if you get physical with someone who has been put under the charm also."  
  
"Oh.what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Professor Malfoy likes to cast this charm. I think he cast it on us the other night when we were in here. I do not believe that your brother would ever touch Miss Granger in a harmful way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. With that being said.may I kiss you?"  
  
"Oh.uh.umm.yes?"  
  
When she answered him Snape walked over to her and brought his lips down on hers. At first she was scared to open her mouth to deepen the kiss but she did anyway. When she opened her mouth, Snape took this opertunity to deepen the kiss.  
  
Soon after they deepened the kiss there was a blinding white light that sent them both onto the floor. The memories of what happened to Hermione, and what they saw came flooding back.  
  
"Oh! Bloody Hell! Poor Hermione!" Ginny said as she started crying.  
  
Snape came over and gave her hug, which brought her back to reality. "Miss Weasley.our next problem. Helping your brother and Mr. Potter break the charm."  
  
"Oh.what are we going to do?"  
  
"You must kiss Mr. Potter. I haven't thought of what to do about your brother yet."  
  
"Well didn't you say that the two had to be under the spell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I am not under the spell anymore, I can't break it for him."  
  
"Oh my. They have to kiss each other."  
  
They both got an evil smirk on their face and left Snapes office and walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Snape then briefly told them what was going on and their faces went pale.  
  
"I will not kiss Harry!" Ron said horrified.  
  
"Ron, this is Hermione! You must do it for her. Harry?" Ginny said.  
  
"Well.it is for Hermione, Ron. I'm game if you are."  
  
As soon as someone said it was for Hermione, Ron gave in. "Fine. Lets get this done and over with!"  
  
They both kissed and did it very fast. They were horrified to find out they had to deepen the kiss, but they did as they were told. Ginny stifled a giggle and Snape just smirked at them.  
  
When they both landed on the floor Snape knew it broke. He could also tell by the look of horror on their faces.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Harry roared, extremely angry. 


End file.
